Twilight Bursts in/Escape from the Chest/Heroes vs the Monster
This is how Twilight bursts into the place and yells at Anise, and they escape from the chest, and how the heroes face a monster form of Anise in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. ???: There you are! (Then, out of nowhere. Twilight appears) Ash Ketchum: Twilight! Serena: What are you doing here? Tino Tonitini: Listen, Twilight- Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): Ah-ba-ba-ba!, now where is that little toy chest girl?! (Then Anise sees an angry Twilight walking toward her) Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): You young lady are a very bad, bad, bad girl. Luring one of my friends to this sill little imaginary world and keeping him from his friends and family. Shame on you! Now I'm taking Tino and my best friends back to their rightful home! And you young lady. You shall stay here in this toy chest, alone! And think long and hard about what you have done! (As Twilight pushes Tino and friends away from Anise) Tino Tonitini: Ow, ow, ow! Twilight, you have no idea what you just did- Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): I know very well what I'm doing, Tino. (Anise gets really scared, and she gets a deep breathe, and the walls and the ceilings melt, and the world begins to shake and Anise has shed into tears) Anise Tatlin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (The world shaking has made the heroes fall) Anise Tatlin: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TA DO!! GIVE HIM TO ME!! GIVE HIM TO ME!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! TINO IS MINE!!! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MIIIIIINE!!!!! Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): Oh my! What's happening!? RIgby: You ticked her off! That's what's happening! Leni Loud: 'I think we made her mad! (''Anise's castle collapses and the firey rock crumbles up in the air, and then the others start to run) '''Anise Tatlin: NO! NOOOOO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!! (They continue to run as they go across obstacles and they fall across, and they run as the ground shatters, and they continue to run as the world begins to go out of control) Anise Tatlin: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! HE HAS TO STAY!! WITHOUT HIM MY WORLD IS EMPTY!!! AND I'M NOTHING!!!! Lori Loud: '''Oh no! How are gonna get out of here?! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I don't know! Just keep running! '''Sir Loungelot: '''Look! (They see a tree and Tino recognizes it) '''Tino Tonitini: I remember! This is the tree I'd wrote on when I first got here! And that means the entrance is- Everyone: Up there! (As Tino pushes Sir Hotbreath to the Tree) Tino Tonitini: Come on. You first. Sir Hotbreath: Oh gurple snout. Why do I have to be on the bottom? Tino Tonitini: '''Not you, Sir Loungelot. '''Sir Loungelot: '''Oh great, now I'm going be in the bottom. (The heroes are on top of each other as Lucario is trying to reach the exit) '''Lucario: Just a little higher. Tino Tonitini: We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! Anise Tatlin: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!! I WON'T LET YOU!! (Then the shaking causes the heroes to fall off and the stuff blows away as the heroes try to hold on until it's stops) Sunset Shimmer: Is everybody okay? Fluttershy: (Screams) Sunset Shimmer: Did you hurt yourself? Fluttershy: (Screams) Ash Ketchum: Did you break something? Fluttershy: (Screams) King Allfire: Is it it your arm? Fluttershy: (Screams) Serena: Is it your leg? Fluttershy: (Screams) Lincoln Loud: Is it your chest? Fluttershy: (Screams) Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): Oh, for goodness sake! What is it? (The monster appears behind them and roars) Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks! '''Sir Burnevere: '''Hoot McGregor! '''Mordecai: What on earth is that!? (Then the monster tries to grab Tino and then it grabs Ash and throws him) Pikachu: Pikachu! (Then Sir Galahot breaths fires at the Monster) Sir Galahot: '''Leave my friends alone! (Then the monster blows him away) '''Lynn Loud: Ha! imature! Foulish monster Thou has vanquished my friends! But will thou complete against the most awesome girl in thine house! (She throws stuff at it as she laughs she got an arm gun and blasts her in the air, and then Rainbow Dash saves her) Lynn Loud: '''Throwing rocks what I was thinking?! I was so dumb. '''Sir Loungelot: '''I will not forgive her! (He sees the monster chasing Tino) '''Tino Tonitini: Help! Help! (Then he charges toward the monster and knocking her away from Tino. And they look at each and they charge toward each other, but she uses her tail to swing Sir Loungelot away, and she sees Tino running away, and she catches him in her plunger gun) Anise Tatlin (Monster): MINE! (Then Sir Blaze bites the Monster's Tail) Tino Tonitini: Thanks Blaze. Sir Blaze: No problem. What are friends for. (Then the monster is behind) Sir Blaze: (nervous laugh) Hello. (He screams and runs as the monster is chasing him) Tino Tonitini: Sunset! Lucario! The monster's back! Lucario: They're like stairs! Maybe we can reach the exit. Luna Loud: '''Good idea! '''Tino Tonitini: I'll distract her. Mordecai and Rigby: What?! Tino Tonitini: Hey! It's me you want! Leave them alone! Daphne Blake: Tino, don't! Tino Tonitini: Trust me. Squire Flicker: '''But if you stay, you could get trapped in there forever! '''Tino Tonitini: I know. (to the Monster) Hey, Anise! Over here! You want me, come and get me! (The monster goes after Tino) Applejack (EG): Alright! Jump! (They grab the monster's tail and holds on as the monster continues to chase Tino and tries to grab him) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! What about you?! Tino Tonitini: Don't worry, she won't hurt me. You got to get back to Canterlot High! (As the heroes jump to the exit and escaping while Tino is still running from the monster) Mordecai: Come on! (He and Rigby jumped) Lucario: Tino! Come on! You're the last one! (Then, the monster has eaten Tino) Lucario: NO! Tino! (Lucario gets grabbed by Sir Blaze and got him out of the chest) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts